ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Citadel Pipistrelles
"Blind untested." Does it even need testing? Aren't all bats super resistant/immune to blind anyway? Tahngarthortalk- 04:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials General rules for all kiting strategies: * Kill the bats around the NMs location first. * All kiting strategies take place in the "baseball diamond"-shaped hallway on the first map, looping between (G-8) and (H-9). Solos * BLU99/ANY : Obviously it's kind of trivial to put a 99 testimonial here, but the main page made this thing look pretty tough. I engaged and he opened with Turbulence. I Sudden Lunged to stun it. By the time stun wore, I had about 95% TP. He came out of stun to use Slipstream immediately, so I Sudden Lunged him again to interrupt it. I popped CA/EF and skillchained it with Requiescat and Quad Cont while it was still stunned. He didn't have enough HP for Darkness to even happen. This guy is stupid-easy. -- 03:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) * RDM/BLM : enhanced movement speed required (Crimson Cuisses), but otherwise a very easy kite. It loses agro fast so when it stops, reapply dots (Bio II, Poison II, Burn etc) as needed, or nuke to speed up the kill. * BLU with Crimson Cuisses. 2-6 yagudo drinks are recommended, as well as auto-refresh blu trait and afv2 body if you've got it, if not, bring more drinks and expect to get snuggly with the bats to use head butt in keeping hate. Cast cannonball when the bats deaggro or Disseverment to make the fight go faster. Good Luck * Trivial solo as 90BST/DNC. Used NN and 0 pet food. Used Curing Waltz III to keep my hp up from the aoes. * Possible solo as 90SAM/45DNC. Make sure to start the battle with full tp and all 5 Finishing Moves; You'll need it (no food required if capped skills though, or close to). Barely any evasion gear was used (Evasion Torque only), but having a Nocturnus Helm did help absorb some damage every now and then. Keep Seigan and Third Eye up as much as possible. I personally used Sekkanoki and Konzen-Ittai at the start of battle to do some damage and speed things up. I did not WS anymore for the remainder of the battle since Curing Waltz III had to be used very frequently. Zanshin procs very frequently and it helps. My strategy also involved using Violent Flourish followed by Box Step as frequently as possible; The mob uses TP moves very frequently! I barely missed so no need for Quickstep. Fight took about 8-10 minutes and the lowest my HP got to was 740hp (out of 1500+) since there was this one lapse in the fight where it caught me without Violent Flourish, Blade Bash, or Third Eye ready. Meditate as much as possible to keep your TP up. No 2 hour or adventuring fellow needed. Just keep calm and keep your HP up. --Victum, Odin Server Duos * BLM/NIN and RDM/WHM by taking to the top floor and kiting. * SCH/RDM (Desert Boots and Sandstorm) and BLU/NIN (using Crimson Cuisses). This was MUCH easier using SCH/NIN since the triple attack can run through a blink and stoneskin in one attack leaving you unprotected.And in my case... dead. With no protection my SCH took 290-350 on each of its triple hits. Trios * Trio'able by a very well-geared/merited DNC/NIN, THF/NIN and RDM/WHM, only kiting Turbulence.